My Life
by ChainGangBabygurl
Summary: [Chapter 12] After coming back from Metropolis, something happens to Clark and he brings up the worst day of Peyton's life. Will she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not the greatest fanfiction writer but I try very hard to do my best. I'm from Scotland so there might be a few errors because I'm not totally sure about everything American. I apologise for any mistakes you may see and I've rated it PG13 because for language. Hope you enjoy. I also had to write sh!t like that because my computer automaticly changes it to ####. Just clearing that up.

* * *

I strolled through the corridors of Smallville High looking for my next class. I somehow made it to my first period class on time but now I was completely lost. Being the new kid always sucks. I tried looking for someone who might be in my class... no luck. I _was_ suppose to have a guide to show me around but they never turned up. The halls were quieter now. I walked up to a room, which said _The Torch_ on the door. I peered round the corner and saw a girl, around my age, working on a computer. I looked around again and the halls were almost empty, there were only some jocks walking around... you know, the guys who always come late because they think it's 'cool'. I knocked on the door to get the girl's attention. She had to know where my class is.

"Uh... excuse me, do you know where... um," I quickly look at my timetable again, "Miss Fletcher's social studies class is. I'm new and I'm kinda lost." The blonde haired girl walked towards me and smiled kindly.

"I sure do, just follow me. I'm heading past that way. My class is just round the corner from there," she told me. I smiled back to her, whilst walking to class. She started asking me a few questions, just to break the silence I guess. You'll know the kind. Stuff like 'What's your name?', 'Where did you live before you came here?' and 'How's your first day going?' I was tempted to say sh!t for the last question but I might offend her, so I didn't.

"My name's Peyton Willis, I moved here from Metropolis and this isn't exactly the way I wanted my first day to go," I replied. The girl laughed a little when I answered her last question. I guess she might have been the new kid before too. "So, what's your name?" I asked, just before she stopped me in front of a tall brown door.

"Chloe, Chloe Sullivan. Well, here's your class. If you ever get lost again, you'll know where to find me. Nice meeting you, talk to you again soon," Chloe replied as she waved goodbye and went off.

After she was out of sight, I slowly turned the doorknob and silently entered the door. But my silent entrance was ruined because unaware to me, the door always made a loud (and I mean **loud**) squeak when anyone opened it. Every single person in the class turned towards me and stared. I quickly walked to the teacher and explained why I was late. She didn't mind too much and showed me where to site. The only seat available was beside some guy – Clark Kent. As I turned to go to my seat, everyone was still staring at me. I quickly walked to the back of the class and took my seat beside Clark so the teacher could restart the lesson.

I really, really wanted the say to be over now. It was lunch and I was standing in the middle of the cafeteria with nowhere to sit. Great. I looked all around the place and there were no free tables. I didn't know a single person so how the hell was I suppose to get a seat? Then, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find Chloe standing behind me.

"Hi Chloe."

"Hey Peyton. Nowhere to sit, huh?" I shook my head. "Well, you can come and sit with me and my friends if you want."

I only knew Chloe a little bit, but she was the nicest person I had met around here. OK... she was the only person I had met around here, but she was super nice. I followed her over to where she was going to eat her lunch. When we got there, two other people were already sitting there. After Chloe took a seat, I saw down beside her.

"Hey guys. This is Peyton Willis. Peyton, these are two of my three best friends – Pete Ross and Lana Lang. And here comes the boy wonder," Chloe said as Clark Kent walked up to the table. "Hey Clark."

"Hi Chloe, Lana, Pete and..." he trailed off as he came to me. I never got round to actually telling him my name is class. Never thought it would be important.

"Peyton. I'm in your social studies class," I explained to him.

"Oh yeah, I knew I had seen you somewhere. So, guessing you're new around here? Want me to help you around?" Clark asked. He seemed pretty up for helping me around. Which was very good... at least I wouldn't get lost again.

"Sure, that would be awesome. Thanks," I said as I looked at my timetable to see what I had.

"It's no problem," Clark replied, as he got up to put his tray away. I also got up to put my tray back. Now that I was not going to get lost again, maybe today was going to turn out better than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again. I had to put a dot in the middle of slu.tty because my computer kept changing it. Sorry. And sorry it took me so long to update, I've been kind of busy with school and everything and I've got a lot of stuff happening this weekend so it might take a little longer for the next chapter to come up. So you'll just have to wait!**

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty well for me. Clark was in all of my classes and I made a few more friends. None as good as Chloe or Clark. You know, for a farm boy, Clark's pretty cool. And also very, very smart. Way smarter than me. 

As I walked out of the school, I looked around the car park for my older brother Dylan. He was suppose to pick me up... but no sign of the guy. Brilliant. I'm going to have to get a bus or walk home or something. That was my new plan, until Clark came up behind me and gave me a huge fright.

"Peyton, aren't you going home?" He asked me. What a stupid question to ask! Of course I was going home. I just didn't know when or how.

"Not sure. My brother _was_ suppose to pick me up because I'm not allowed to drive the car after what happened last time... and he isn't here," I explained to him as I took a final look around to see if Dylan had shown up.

"What happened last time?" Clark asked. I gave him a you-don't-really-need-to-know look but from the way he was looking at me, it looked like he wanted to know. "Come on, spill."

"Well I was driving through Metropolis one night after being at a nightclub. And of course when you're out you should have a few drinks and enjoy yourself. I had a little too much to drink and I crashed into a parked car. My dad had to pay for the damages," I told him. Just then, my cell phone went off. I checked it. A text from Dylan. Working late... again.

"What that your brother?"

"Yeah. He's working late again. Don't suppose you could give me a ride home?"

"Sure, my truck's over there," he told me as he pointed to the red truck parked beside a red Volkswagen beetle. I walked over to it with Clark following. He unlocked the doors and I got in, put my seatbelt on, as I did he started up the truck and we were away.

"So Peyton, are you busy tomorrow?" Clark asked. Why does he want to know if I'm busy? Maybe he's just trying to be friendly. I might as well tell him, not like it could kill me or anything.

"Nothing I guess. Maybe helping my dad around the house or something," I told him as I looked through my notebook, then I turned back towards Clark. It felt like time had stopped for a moment. I never actually thought about it before but Clark is pretty hot. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you might want to come round to my house sometime," he asked. I was thrilled. Clark invited me to his house! "And by the way, where do you live?"

"Um, next to the Kent farm."

"Really? That's my family's farm." OK, I seriously did not know that. My dad did mention that a family lived there with a teenage kid but I never thought it would be Clark and his family. Yes, I'm very stupid, I know that.

"I never knew that, maybe I can come over later then, if that's OK with you and your folks," I asked. Living on a farm... that must be really cool. Lots of animals around you, I would love that. The only animal I've ever had was my hamster, Bunny. I was six when I got him. That's why he's got a weird name.

"Sure, my parents wouldn't mind, they like meeting my friends," he told me. After he said that, he pulled up right in front of my house and I got out of the truck.

"See you later Clark," I said just before I closed the door and waved goodbye to him. Clark waved back then he sped away and I walked into my house.

No-one was home when I entered the house. Dad left me a note on the counter. Is everyone working late today? First Dylan, now dad. I went to the fridge and got a can of soda to drink. I looked to see what there was to eat as well. Pizza, yoghurt and some browny-green stuff. Maybe I should play it safe and eat something else. I looked through all the cupboards and finally found something edible. A bag of chips. Just as I was about to sit down on the sofa, the phone rang. I looked on the caller ID and knew who it was straight away. Dad's girlfriend Jennifer. I hate her, she hates me. I only talk to her over the phone and when I have to. I picked up the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Hi."

"Oh, Peyton. Where's your father?"

"At work, why?" Yes I'm quite cheeky to her but I don't care.

"He's my boyfriend; I'm suppose to know where he is. When will he be home?"

"Don't know, but if you call him, maybe he knows. I've got to go." I hung up straight away. I fell onto the sofa and started flicking through all the channels. Nothing on. TV is so boring now. The only things that are on are reality TV. As if it's real. I left the remainder of the chips on the coffee table and went to my room.

I'm pretty different from normal seventeen year old girls. I've kinda got two personalities. When people first meet me, they'll think I'm a really nice girl with cool interests. I'm nothing like that. I've got a lot of dark secrets which I keep to myself because if I told anyone else, they would probably think I'm a self-centred jerk. Or a depressed little girl who needs all the attention she gets.

My room is quite messy. Papers are all over the floor, pencils and pens are scattered all over what I think is my desk and my bed is always covered in clothes that lie there for days because I can't be bothered putting them away. I also have all my drawings on my walls. My dad thinks I shouldn't put them on my wall because people who come to visit might steal them from me but I don't believe him. People wouldn't even enter my room because I never let anyone in it. I only have one photograph in my room, which sits on my bedside table. It's a picture of my family, when we were all still together.

You see, my mom isn't with us anymore. She was in labour with my little brother when she slipped into a coma because for all the pain. Well, that's what my dad told me when I was 11. She died when I was seven so I didn't understand anything that happened, so dad didn't tell me until I was older.

Both my mom and my little brother passed away. My dad was a wreck for months. Dylan had to look after me a lot when he was going through that. He always tried explaining everything that was happening but I still wouldn't take it in. Everyday when I got home from school, I would ask "Where's mommy?" and no-one would answer.

Now, dad's pretty happy with his girlfriend but I think she's a little slu.tty bitch. She always wears tight tops, thongs, and mini skirts. The slag. She probably sleeps around too. I swear I saw her making out with some other dude when I was out clubbing once but I never told dad. I want him to be happy, even if it doesn't make me happy.

I got a few school books out and started looking through them when I heard the door open. I looked out the window and saw Jennifer's car parked in the drive. I threw my books on my bed and ran downstairs.

"I'm going out," I said to Jennifer whilst I put on my coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'll be back later," I told her then I went out of the back door and started walking towards the Kent farm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet again, the swear words got changed by my computer so I changed them a little. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be a little longer for the next update because I've got homework, my dad's away next week and I'm going to be really busy too. So, please don't kill me! R&R and please be nice..**

* * *

When I was about half-way there, it started raining. Luckily, the jacket I was wearing had a hood so I pulled it over my head. I started walking a little faster, then a car came past, drove threw a puddle and splashed onto me. I'm totally soaked and I couldn't go back now. I started running a bit and in no time I was just outside Clark's house. I went up to the door and knocked. Then I saw a silhouette of someone walking past the window. A woman, who looking in she was in her 40s answered the door. I guessed she was Clark's mom. 

"Um... hi. Is Clark home?" I asked as I quickly looked behind her into the house. It looked really pretty.

"Yeah, you must be Peyton. Clark told me you were coming over. You look soaked. Would you like me to dry your coat?" she asked as she let me into the house. I nodded and handed her my dripping, cold jacket. She smiled warmly.

"Clark's in his room right now. It's upstairs, second door on the right," she told me as she put my jacket over the heater. I smiled then I quickly went upstairs, gently knocked on the door and walked in. I saw Clark lying on his bed when I got in. He sat up and greeted me with a dorky grin.

"Hey Peyton. When did you get here?" he asked. God, does this guy ever say anything smart?

"About five minutes ago, your mom answered. Well, I think it was your mom," I told him. I'm never sure if a person is someone's mom since I've never actually has a mother figure.

"Oh, I would have answered but I never heard you knocking. I must've dozed off." There was an awkward silence between us until someone knocked at Clark's bedroom door and let themselves in.

"Son," the man started then he noticed me sitting on Clark's bed. Maybe he's never seen his son with a girl before. I severely doubt that though. But he continued, "Your mother and I are going into town for a little while. Are you and your friend going to be OK with that?"

"Sure dad, it's not like we're little kids or something," he told his father. His father smiled. I guess he got the message and he left the room.

"So I'm guessing that's your dad? He looks a lot better than mine," which was totally true. My dad isn't the greatest; he's never there for me a lot, especially when I really need him.

"Yeah, that's my dad. He's great." No need to rub it in Clark. "How would he be better that yours?" I didn't really want to tell him, I didn't know him all that well yet. But sooner or later, you've gotta tell people things that you keep to yourself.

"I'll tell you late, now isn't really the best time. So, why don't you tell me more about yourself farm boy?" I had to learn more about him, and then I would consider telling him about my hell.

"Well, I was adopted when I was a little kid. My real parents didn't want me I guess, but my mom and dad I have now are the best. I'm an only child, as you can see, but I've always wanted a younger sibling. Brother or sister. What about you?" Should I tell him about the hellhole that is my life? I think I should, he does have a right to know, I mean you can't have a good friendship if it's based on lies, can you?

"I've got an older brother, as you already know and I live with my dad and Dylan. But my dad isn't the greatest. All he cares about is his bitch of a girlfriend, Jennifer. The little sl.ut who is playing my dad and I fcuking hate her." I paused for a minute to let Clark take everything in bit when I was going to start again, he stopped me.

"So... do you have a mom, or are your parents divorced?" he asked. I was going to do the usual lie that I told a lot of people when I was in Metropolis. I was going to tell him my parent's were divorced, what he does know can't hurt him, right? But then I decided to tell him the whole truth.

"My mom died when I was a little girl. Seven years old to be precise," I was on the verge of crying now. Every time I spoke about my mom, I felt like I was seven again. Not knowing where she was and when she was coming back home to me. "She was in labour with my little brother when all of the pain caused her to slip into a coma. The baby died two days after birth because of heart failure. My mom was on life support for two weeks then my dad pulled the plug on her." I was crying not. I looked down at my feet, then back up at Clark. He had a single tear falling down his face. He pulled me toward her and hugged me. I felt a bit better now.

"I'm really sorry. You know, you didn't have to tell me that, but I'm glad you did." I a strange way, so was I. The only other person I told was my best friend Samantha (Or Sam as I always called her), she cried too.

"It's OK, I wanted to tell you." I pulled myself away from him and wiped my eyes. Then I give him a little smile and he smiled back.

"Come on, I've got some money. Lets order some pizza," he offered. I nodded. Pizza sounded really good now. I wiped my eyes again and we ran out of his room and downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to get up I just never had time to get on the computer. And I've had homework due. Stupid school. Please review my story... I will love you forever if you do.**

* * *

The pizza guy came quickly and Clark put a video on for us to watch. The only movie he could find was _Titanic_. I've only seen it twice. Once with Sam because she forced me to watch it (She was mad about Leonardo DiCapiro) and the second time with my brother but I wasn't sure why he wanted to see it. I never liked it. It's a sappy chick-flick. Chick-flicks usually bore me to tears. I looked over at Clark and he seemed pretty bored too. I went to grab another slice of pizza when Clark done the same. He grabbed my hand instead. I quickly turned and looked at him then he lifted his hand and I picked up a slice of the pizza.

"Are you actually watching this crap?" I asked Clark just before I took a bite from my pizza.

"Oh yeah, I really wanna find out what happens to Jack and... whatever her name is," Clark said sarcastically. I laughed a little, but almost choked on the piece of pizza which was still in my mouth. Whilst Clark turned the TV off, I snagged the last piece of pizza. But then he noticed and tried to take it from me.

"I got it fair and square farmboy! It's mine!" He was trying to climb over me to get the pizza when he slipped and fell on top of me. We were face-to-face now and I could smell his pepperoni and garlic breath. Gross. He started moving closer to my face. He was going to kiss me. But, I didn't push away, I kissed him back. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had. Just then (at the worst possible time), his parents walked in and we were making out on their sofa. We stopped right away and sat up. His father walked into the sitting room after he put his coat away.

"Hi dad. Your back soon," Clark said, trying to make conversation but he said the dumbest things. His parents had been gone for almost two hours. If I had said something like that to my dad, he would totally know that I was hiding something for him.

"OK son. So what have you two been doing?" His father asked when we started tidying up the pizza box and all the other mess we made.

"Oh... just ordered in some pizza and watched a movie. Well, we'll be upstairs if you need us," Clark told him as we hurried up the stairs and into his room. As soon as I walked into the room, I started laughing, as did Clark. Just as I stopped, my cell started ringing. It was my dad calling me.

"Hi dad."

"Peyton, where the hell are you? When I got home, Jennifer told me you left without telling her where you would be."

"As if you care. I'm at I friend's house. That's all you need to know."

"Hunny, I do care. I always need to know where you are in case something happens to you and I don't know where you are. What friend are you with?"

"You don't need to know. I'll be home later." And with that said, I hung up. I hate talking to my dad. God, I'm seventeen years old and he treats me like I'm afcuking five year old which really, really makes me angry.

"Sorry about that," I said to Clark. He was listening in on all the conversation. I didn't want to upset him or anything since he has a great relationship with his dad and my dad is a stupid bastard.

"It's OK. I see what you mean... about you dad and everything." I didn't actually believe him since he's got the perfect family but I didn't mind.

I sat down on the bed beside Clark and he moved closer towards me. We started making out again. He rolled me onto his bed and now I was under him. He started undressing me, starting with my shirt. But as he undid my pants I pushed him away. He looked hurt when I did that but I didn't want to do what he was wanting.

"I'm sorry Clark. I just don't know you well enough yet." Complete lie, I know. But that wasn't the whole truth. I just didn't want to tell him that I've already lost my virginity. I buttoned up my shirt and got off the bed. "Could you take me home?"

"Sure, OK. I'm just gonna get a soda or something, you want one?" I shook my head then followed Clark downstairs. I grabbed my jacket and headed outside towards the truck. Clark came a few minutes late and started the car up. We never spoke the whole ride home. I only whispered goodbye to him and walked into my house. I ran right to my room, locked the door and never went anywhere else the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got this piece up quicker than I thought I would. I'm busy most of this weekend (Xmas shopping) so it might be a little longer until I get to update. Sorry everyone. Enjoy thischapter. Song words are _V - You Stood Up. _**

* * *

I barely slept that night. I spent most of it either crying into a pillow or looking at old picture of when my family were all together and very happy. I had my bedroom locked from the inside so dad, Dylan or Jennifer weren't able to come in. My room was my only haven now. If I went anywhere else, someone would be able to track me down and talk to me. I picked up another old family picture and started to feel tears running down my cheek again

_So I figure I'm alone now   
__Alienated everyone   
__A lot of my moves were wrong   
__But I didn't know you   
__Wouldn't be here to tell me_

I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my hoodie and cuddled up with my favourite stuffed animal, Mr. Spotty, a leopard. Sam gave me him for my 10th birthday.

_You stood up and stole it   
__Cause you never wanted me   
__You admit you don't feel it   
__But you stood up and stole it from me   
__Why stand up and steal it   
__If you never wanted me   
__Admit you don't feel it   
__And give it all back to me_

Dad knocked on my door at around 6.30, asking if I was ever coming out. I ignored him and started drawing. I wasn't too sure what I was drawing at first; I just let my hand guide the way. After a while, I figured out what I was drawing. A picture of what I wanted my family to be like. Me, Dylan, mom, dad and my younger brother. No Jennifer. My perfect family.

I never went to school that day. Dad asked Jennifer to come over and look after me. She came and tried checking on me a few times but I just told her tofcuk off. It's not like she really cares. All she wants is my dad's money and a shag every night.

Around 4.15 I heard a knock at the front door. I looked out the window and saw the same red Volkswagen beetle that was parked beside Clark's truck yesterday. Probably someone from school bringing me homework or something. I heard footsteps and voices as they came up the stairs. I guessed there was more than one person coming. They got up to my door and knocked gently.

"Who's there?" I asked as I walked up towards the door, putting my ear to the door.

"It's Chloe, Lana and Clark. Can we come in?" Chloe asked. I unlocked the bolt on my door and greeted them into the room. Lana sat on my computer chair, Chloe sat on my bed and Clark just stood.

"How come you weren't at school today?" Clark asked as he looked around my room to see all the drawings.

"Didn't really feel too well. Anything big happen?" I asked whilst I tidied up a bit because my room was already a tip. Then I noticed Chloe looking at the picture of my family I drew.

"Oh... well nothing much happened. Are you feeling any better now? And by the way, did you draw all of these?" questioned Chloe. She does ask a lot of questions, huh?

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. And yes I did draw these. I draw a lot in my spare time, do you like them?"

"These are brilliant Peyton! Would you mind if I put some of these in _The Torch_? The readers will love them too," She told me. That cheered me up a bit. But what if people hated my work?

"Um... I'm not sure. Most of my work is, well... for me. I'm not wanting other people to see my work. Well, not just yet. Sorry Chloe." I felt really bad. Chloe really wanted me to put my work in the school newspaper.

"It's OK. But maybe..." Clark cut her off. He looked really pissed at her now.

"Chloe she said that she didn't want to publish her work so don't push her!" Clark shouted at her. Chloe looked quite hurt now. Lana was just sitting, watching them. As was I. Chloe whispered something to Lana and they got up, waved goodbye and left. Leaving me in the room, alone with Clark. I moved over a little to make some space for Clark to sit next to me. He took the seat then he took my hand.

"Peyton, I wasn't going to have sex or anything with you. I'm really sorry if I made it seen like that." He _did_ make it seen like that but I know he really want to have sex.

"Clark! I can tell you wanted to bed me and you did get really close but then I got really scared and I pulled away."

"I just told you that I didn't want to do that! God, why wouldn't you believe me?" I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't tell him... until it suddenly all came out.

"I've already had sex before. Clark I know what guys are like when they wanna bed someone! I fell pregnant then I had an abortion. That's why I was so scared last night!" I rendered Clark speechless. He looked completely shocked. "I'm sorry for having to tell you like this Clark, but please... say something."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" How the hell was I suppose to answer that?

"Did you wanna know?"

"Well... I guess not. Look, I'm so, so sorry for just bursting it out on you like that." Finally, he was actually being truthful. It made me smile. He moved in towards me and started kissing me. I kissed him back. I didn't even feel that scared not. Then we pulled away from each other and smiled at each other.

"That was..." Clark stopped me before I could say anything else. I'm guessing he didn't want to ruin the moment. Fact is neither did I. This moment was the most amazing thing to happen to me in my life. Then at the worst possible time, my dad comes barging in without ever knocking.

"Peyton, uh... can I speak to you for a minute?" Jennifer probably didn't tell him I had company. The stupid bitch.

"Sure dad. Excuse me a min' Clark." I walked outside and stood in front of my dad. He looked like he was worried. "So, what's up?"

"Hunny, you seem pretty different now, well ever since we moved here. Anything been happening at school? Or is it boys? Peer pressure?" God. He was probably going to ask id I was on drugs as well, the fool.

"Dad I'm fine. In fact, I love it here. It's was better than Metropolis. Sure I miss Sam but I've made new friends too." That didn't cheer him up. He's gonna think my friends are freaks who are trying to make me do terrible things.

"OK sweetheart. But if you ever need to talk to anyone, you've got me." As if that was true. Dads have to say stuff like that, or they'll think they're thick. I've heard my dad say that about eight times and he never meant it.

"Alright dad. I'm going back to see Clark, talk to you later." My dad smiled and then I went back into my room.

"Hey..... Clark?" He was gone. But how'd he get out without me noticing? That's very, very weird. I scanned my room. He had left his jacket on my bed and the window was wide open. Oh well, I'll just ask him about it tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with people's birthdays and everything. I had a day off school today so I thought I should update. Please R&R, and this part is a little shorter. Sorry.**

* * *

I picked Chloe up at seven-thirty sharp. She asked again if she could use my work for _The Torch _but this time I told her that I would draw something just for the paper. That made her a lot happier. But, the thing is, what should I draw? We only spoke about that in the car, I wasn't sure if she wanted me to bring up what happened last night, so I didn't.

When we got to the school, I looked all over of Clark but no sign of him. I asked Lana and Pete but they hadn't seen him either. Maybe he wasn't feeling too well last night and that's why he suddenly left. Well, I called him to find out since my first period was free.

After the first bell rang and everyone was in class, I used a payphone just outside the school to call his house. I had his number written in my notebook somewhere. Once I found it again and dialled, I took out some more change just in case I needed it. After a few rings, someone answered. It was Mrs. Kent.

"Hi, Missus Kent. Is Clark at home?" Maybe he was skipping school and his mom didn't know. I would be the one getting him into sh!t. Nah, I don't think Clark is capable of that.

"Oh, hi Peyton. Clark's at the caves. He mentioned that he had the first two periods free." Caves? Since when did Smallville have caves?

"Where are the caves?" I really needed to talk to Clark so I might as well find out where these caves are. Mrs. Kent gave me clear directions and I went. Dad let me take my own car today because he wanted me to be happier.

After twenty minutes of driving, I got to the caves. Outside, I saw Clark's red pick-up so at least he hadn't left. I slowly walked through the caves and also looked at the walls. There were paintings all over. Mostly of people, but some were strange symbols. All of them were pretty cool. I turned the corner and saw Clark examining a dent in the wall.

"It's pretty quiet down here, huh?" Clark jumped a little then turned around to face me. When he did jump, he dropped an eight-sided platinum disc. "So, what happened to you last night?"

"I kinda lost track of time and I promised my dad that I would help him fix something at the farm." I didn't believe him one bit. The guy couldn't lie to save his own life. I know a lie when I hear one.

"It's OK; I just didn't hear you leave." Clark didn't notice that the disc was still lying on the ground so I quickly picked it up. "What's this for?"

"I'm not too sure. I found it when I came here." Another lie. Does this dude ever tell the truth? Then I saw that the dent was the same shape as the disc. Maybe it could fit in there.

"Oh. Does it fit in there?" I asked as I pointed to the dent, whilst walking towards it too. "Wanna try to put it in there?"

"Uh... no, I don't think that's a good idea Peyton." Why the hell not? "We should go."

"Wait Clark. Why wouldn't it be a good idea? I'll let you put it in." He hesitated a little. What was he scared of? I handed him the disc then watched him as he slot it into the wall. It started glowing three different colors. Red, blue and yellow. Then the paintings around the dent started moving. I stepped back, as did Clark. Suddenly, a glowing blue light came shooting out of the wall and hit Clark in the chest. It went right through him and lifted him off the ground as well. It looked very, very painful. Then the light disappered and Clark fell back onto the ground. I ran right over to him and started shaking him vigorously but he wouldn't budge.

"Clark! Clark! Wake up!" Oh myfcuking god. He was out cold. I started shouting for help but there was no-one else around. I got out my cell and tried calling 911 but it kept cutting off because of a low battery. Sh!t. I was totally freaking out here.

Thirty minutes passed and Clark was still out. I stop shaking him around ten minutes ago since I knew it wasn't working. I looked at his watch to see the time and it was already second period. But I couldn't just leave him here. I had to wait until he woke up.

He started making moaning sounds and he also started moving a little. He slowly opened his eyes and turned towards me.

"Are you alright Clark?" I helped him sit up and lent him against the closest wall. "That looked pretty sort. I should have listened to you. Sorry."

"I'm OK I guess. And yeah, it was pretty sore and it's alright. How long was I out for?" I wasn't all too sure on that. I estimated it was around half an hour.

"Thirty minutes or so. Are you sure you're OK? I'll take you home if you want." I really wanted him to go home, he might be really hurt. And his parents should really know about this.

"Could you?" I nodded, helped him up onto his feet and lead him to my car. It was a pink/purple convertible that my dad bought me for my sixteenth birthday. I aided Clark into the passenger's seat then I jumped into the driver's seat and started up the car.

During the car ride to the Kent farm, I couldn't stop worrying about Clark. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness and he looked very ill. The road was empty so I sped up.

"Clark, could you hand me my cell?" I had an in-car charger so I put it in there earlier. Clark took it out, gave it to me then fell asleep again. I quickly dialled the Kent farm. Mr. Kent answered.

"Mr. Kent, its Peyton. Clark's friend. Something happened at the caves and he's really ill." My attention wasn't on the road anymore. All I could think about was getting Clark home.

"Ill?" He sounded... well, surprised. Where are you the now?" I didn't know this. I guessed I was around four or something miles away. I moved my cell phone into my other hand quickly. I heard a faint whisper but ignore it then I started talking to Mr. Kent again.

"I'm about three or four miles away from the farm but I'll probably get there in ten or fifteen minutes." I heard the whisper again and I turned to Clark. He was pointing toward something on the road. So, I faced the road again and saw a large truck coming towards us. I slammed on the breaks but it was too late. The last thing I remember was me, screaming and faintly hearing Mr. Kent shouting to me on my cell. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I've been really busy with school, I went to a Busted gig and I've been helping more around the house for money. And I can't remember who, but someone mentioned an idea which I used in this chapter. Thanks for the idea.**

Next thing I remember was waking up in Smallville Medical Centre; well that's where I thought I was. It was painful all over. I could barely turn my head without sharp shooting pains going up my neck. Then I heard the door open and someone's footsteps walking towards my bed. The person pulled a chair over to my side and I finally saw who it was. Chloe.

"Hey Peyton. Clark told me what happened, feeling any better?" I tried speaking but nothing came out. Chloe noticed this straight away. "It's OK. You don't need to speak; I'll just sit over here." She must of sat beside me for a while. My mind wondered a little whilst she was there. I fell asleep again when Chloe was still beside me. Once I woke up, it was Clark who was sitting beside me. I smiled at him when he took my hand tighter and smiled back at me.

"Hi, feeling better Peyton?" This time when I tried to speak, it came out a bit croaky but at least I could speak.

"Been better." We both laughed a little then I started coughing hysterically. Clark started to rub my back after I sat up. He really helped. "What... h-happened?"

"I don't remember much but when I woke up, you were unconscious and you had your cell phone in your hand. That's why I was wondering when you were going to wake up because I thought you would know more than me. Can you remember anything?" I tried to think back. The only thing I would recall was my car colliding with the large truck.

"I only... re-remember that my c-c-car crashed into t-that large t-tr-truck," I finally got out. It took a lot out of me when I spoke so I tried to keep it to a minimum. "Who el-else had c-came to s-s-see me?"

"Your dad, your brother, Chloe, Lana, Pete, my parents and a lot of other people from your family too. And I also think that woman... uh... Jennifer came too." Jennifer?!?! Why the hell would she want to see me? Dad probably asked her to come. "Anyway you need your rest. I'll just sit here quietly and I'll wake you up if someone else comes." I nodded, laid back and started sleeping again.

Clark must have stayed with me all night because I awoke at around 8.25am and he was sound asleep, covered in a thick blanket in my room. I looked at my cards which people left for me when I came across a closed envelope. I opened it and started reading the letter inside.

_Hiya babe,_

_Dylan told me everything so I made Candee drive me all the way here. I couldn't believe it until I saw you myself. Gosh hunz, that must have been some crash. You were asleep when I came to visit and the dude who was sitting beside your bed was going to wake you but I told him not to. You really needed the rest. So I sat and wrote you this letter._

_I'm really sorry that I haven't called or wrote to you for age. School has beenfcuking hard and I haven't had any spare time in ages. But my grades are finally improving so my parents say I could stay in Smallville over the summer. If that's OK with you Peyton because if you're gonna be busy I will totally understand._

_I finally got the courage to ask Johnny out and he said yes! Now we're going steady! What about you? How's your love life been? And you do need to answer because I _am_ your best friend, remember? Well, I still hope I am!_

_I'll see you again sometime babe, write back!_

_Love you loads, Sam xx_

I could not believe it. Sam came all the way from Metropolis just to see me. She's the bestest friend I could have asked for. But I still couldn't believe it and Clark didn't even wake me! The idiot. I slipped the letter back into the envelope and placed it back on the shelf.

Clark started moving a little. He sat up and then turned towards me. He looked shattered and he needed more rest than I did. He rubbed his eyes then pulled his chair to my side. He took my hand and I squeezed it back. Just after that, more people came into my room. It was my aunt Sadie, my Uncle Tom and my two younger cousins, Katherine and Laura-Jayne.

"Hi baby! Are you feeling any better?" My aunt asked. Clark stood up and let her have a seat. My Uncle Tom took a seat at the other side of me and Katherine and Laura-Jayne sat at the bottom of my bed.

"I feel better than what I did yesterday." My voice was back to normal now, which was a relief.

"That's good to hear. And Laura-Jayne painted you a little picture." Laura handed me the picture. It was really sweet for her to do. She painted a rabbit... I think anyway.

I fell asleep during their visit and Clark also left for a while too. When I awoke, I was told Chloe, Pete and Dylan visited. And my doctors said that I should be getting home in the next few days, as soon as tomorrow even. That was a relief.

When I did wake up again, my dad was sitting beside my bed, reading a magazine. He never noticed that I was conscious until I was trying to get a drink and I knocked down the jug. He turned to me and smiled a little. That was the first time I had seen him smiling in a long, long while.

"Hi daddy." Don't ask why I called him that, it just felt right at the particular moment. "How long have you been here?"

"Daddy? You haven't called me that since October 1989..." He remembers the last time I called him daddy? Guess it's a thing all dads remember. "You know, the day we got caught in the Smallville meteor shower."

That day was one of the most horrible days of my life. But that day changed my life forever too. My parents were in town when I wondered off for a while. That's when the first of the meteors crashed and I was trying to escape it all. I tripped over a dent in the road and a meteor crashed right in front of me. Fragments of it broke off and cut me in the head. I was told the rock went into my bloodstream and suddenly everything about me was different.

Ever since that day, I could make people do things that I thought. Like control them I guess. The first time I actually noticed myself doing it was in the second grade. I accidentally made my teacher go to the principal and make out with him, like I had seen in a movie the night before. Everyone in the school got a laugh out of it and I used this to my advantage. I made my dad date a lot of women I thought were really nice (after my mom passed away). But I figured out that I was the only one who was happy so I stopped messing around with people's thoughts and minds... until I met Clark that is.

"Yeah I remember that day daddy. So, why are you here alone?" I would have thought Jennifer would be with him.

"Jennifer's working and Dylan's got college so I thought I could spend some quality time with my little baby." Now that's something I've never heard my dad say since... since... since when I was _actually_ a baby.

"Your little baby?"

"Yeah. Baby, if I lost you, I don't know what I would do. So... any word on getting out?" This was the nicest my dad had ever been to me.

"Clark told me that the doctors said I could be getting out as soon as tomorrow." That made him smile, big time. Just then, Clark and Chloe came into the room. My dad decided to leave and Clark and Chloe sat down. Chloe bought me a few magazines and Clark gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I never knew you two had a thing going on," Chloe said coldly. Clark told me he was going to tell Chloe about us, guess he forgot.

"Chloe, no need to be jealous," Clark shot back. "I don't need to inform you with everything that's happening in my private life because knowing you, you'll make in front page material some how!" Whoa, since when is Clark a total mean bastard?

"Sorry Clark. I'll come back later, bye Peyton." Chloe quickly picked up her handbag and I left. I hope she was alright; she looked really pissed after Clark kissed me. I didn't want to ruin my friendship with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Clark took me home at twelve-thirty the next day since the doctors said I was healthy enough to go home. He helped me pack my things and he also told about Chloe. She was total pissed at Clark for two reasons. One was that kiss and the other one was that Clark quit _The Torch_. He never told me why though.

He dropped my stuff off at my house, and then took me to his house. His parents were really happy to see me, safe and well. We sat down for a while and had a little something to eat. Hospital food is gross so I was really glad that I was getting home made food. Then later on, Clark showed me his 'fortress of solitude' as he refers it to. He aided me up the stairs and then we sat down.

"So, do you think we've officially a couple yet?" I wasn't sure how to answer that. I've never been in a real relationship like this before and as someone has told me before, good relationships should be trust of trust. I haven't told him everything about me yet.

"Not too sure. Maybe if I told you something that I should have told you earlier and something that I've never told anyone else, it might make a difference."

"Uh... OK then Peyton. Shoot."

"You probably know about the meteor shower that happened here in 1989, right?" He nodded in agreement and I continued. "Well, my parents took me and my brother to Smallville for the day. When they were in a store, I wondered off into the street... that's when the first of the meteors crashed. I started running to avoid them but I tripped over and another meteor crashed in front and me. Parts broke off and cut me in the head. The fragments of it went into my bloodstream and ever since that day, I've been able to control people just by thinking." Clark was in complete shock but he probably didn't believe me. "You don't believe me, huh?"

"I do Peyton, I really do. So, you've not told anyone else... not even your parents?" I shook my head then he brushed his hair back. "You actually trust me with something as big as this?"

"Yeah, I guess you know what it's like to keep a secret, huh?" He looked confused. "Everyone has their own dark secrets, don't they?"

"Um... yeah and..." He paused and started to look a little worried. Maybe he's never let anyone in on his secrets before, just like me.

"And what?"

"I want to tell you mine." At that moment, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, to the loft. A bald man who looked like he was in his mid 20s appeared. Clark walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Lex, what brings you here?" Clark sounded like he want the dude to leave, and quickly.

"Just thought I should come and visit my friend. And who's this lovely lady behind you Clark?" Was he meaning me? Man, isn't he posh!

"Uh... Lex met Peyton Willis. Peyton, this is Lex Luthor." I stood up and walked over to him, then shook his hand.

"Hello Peyton. Well, sorry for the short meeting but I better be going. My father's scheduled a board meeting to try and take over my Smallville division. See you later Clark." After that was said, Lex went out of the barn and Clark and I sat back down.

"So, what were you going to tell me Clark?" He looked unsure now. Maybe he changed his mind; think he can't trust me or something.

"See how you mentioned the meteor shower earlier? I'm kinda the cause of it happening." Now I was really confused. But he continued anyway. "I'm not from around here and no I don't mean I'm not from Smallville. I'm not even human. I'm from a planet called Krypton but my biological parents sent me here when the planet exploded. I came here on the day of the meteor shower. It was like a cover for me." Whoa, that was big.

"Wow." That was all I could say. It was a lot to take in but I understood. He probably felt like me at times too. "So... do you have any kind of powers or stuff like that?" What a stupid question to ask, but yes I had to ask it.

"Yeah. I have super-strength, super speed, x-ray vision and heat vision. I can't die either. And my parents think I'm going to get more abilities soon." Then, Clark's eyes widened and he placed his hands over his ears. Something had to be wrong.

"Clark! Clark, what the hell is happening?" He had fallen to the ground now, still clutching his ears in pain. But suddenly, he looked perfectly fine. He got back onto his feet and pulled me in a hug. "Are you OK? What thefcuk just happened?"

"I'll tell you later, but I need to do something. I'll be right back." He ran down the stairs, got something from a drawer and ran outside. I looked out the window and saw his mother heading towards the barn. Clark spoke to her then she came to the loft. He probably told his mom to talk to me.

"Hi Mrs. Kent." She sat down beside me and kindly smiled.

"Hi Peyton. What have you and Clark been up to then?" Oh my god, she thinks we were doing it! I wouldn't even think of doing it here.

"Just talking about some things. And Lex Luthor also came by to see Clark. Do you know what was wrong with Clark?" Suddenly, there was this loud crash coming from what I thought would be a cellar of some sort. I ran as fast as I could go without hurting myself, towards the storm cellar. Now there was a blinding light coming from it and when I got closer to it, it disappeared. I quickly ran down the stairs and I saw Clark lying on the ground, beside some silver thing. I kneeled down at his side and started shaking him. "Clark, are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah. Just a little shaken up." I was in a lot of pain now because of all that running I done. "Are you OK Peyton? You look a little unwell."

"I'll be fine, but what happened back there?" I was a little shaken up to, and I also felt like I was going to throw up. Clark got up and then helped me to my feet as well, and then his parents rushed down. They looked shocked to see me down here.

"Clark," his father said sternly as he pointed to the large metal object behind us. I looked at Clark when he mouthed 'It's OK' to his dad. After that, his father's expression turned angry very quickly. "Does she know?" She? SHE? I _do_ have a name you know!

"Dad, yes Peyton does know my secret, there's nothing wrong with that!" Clark sounded pretty mad now. He's probably never told anyone his secret before and his parents might think I can't be trusted with a burden like this.

"Clark, I better go. Talk to you later." With that said, I left the cellar and called my dad. Within ten minutes, my dad arrived and he took me home. The whole car ride home, I couldn't stop worrying about Clark and what was happening with him and his parents. He was getting into a lot of trouble because he shared his secret with me... well that's what I thought.

Once I got home, I went straight into my room. Jennifer hadn't been over to see my dad in a week and Dylan was staying at a friend's house. I had only been out of hospital a few hours and all this commotion had happened. It kinda made me feel upset, only just a little though. It was about eight-thirty when Clark called me. I felt a bit relieved when he did call; at least he was still allowed to talk to me.

"Hey Peyton." He sounded upset, I wondered why.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"My parents went nuts after you left since I told them that you knew about me. But luckily, I'm not grounded." Good news. If he was grounded, I would end up dying of boredom. "But I might not be able to see you that much because I need to help my mom since she's gonna have a baby and all." Baby? He never mentioned anything about his mom being pregnant.

"You never told me your mom was pregnant."

"I thought I did, sorry if I forgot to tell you." He probably did tell me and I've forgot. It happens a lot.

"It's OK babe."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go right ahead." I thought I asked a lot.

"You net Lex earlier, well he's getting married next weekend and I'm the best man but I was wondering if you would like to be my date?" Wow. He was inviting me to be his date to Lex Luthor's wedding. I couldn't keep the excitement in.

"Of course! I mean yes, I would love to."

"Thanks Peyton. Well I've got homework to do, see you tomorrow."

"See you later Clark."

* * *

**A/N: I got this chapter up quicker that I expected so please R&R because I want to know if you all like it! And I used a reviewers idea so I hope you don't mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

Clark missed the bus this morning so I thought I should go to see Chloe. We were kind of distant ever since what happened between Clark and I at the hospital. I headed straight for the torch office but it was only Pete hanging around.

"Pete, is Chloe around? I really need to talk to her." I asked as I entered the office.

"Just missed her. So, what's happening between you and my man Clark?" Sh!t. That wasn't good. This was the last week before the summer so I needed to see her and quickly.

"We're kind of going out... but I'm not all that sure yet. Did Chloe say when she would be back?" He nodded his head. "Oh, well, if you see her, tell her I stopped by and that I really need to talk to her."

"No problem Peyton. See you later!"

"Bye Pete." After I left, I went over to my locker and got some of my school books. Glancing in the mirror, I saw Clark walking up to me. I closed the locker, and then turned around to greet him.

"Hiya Peyton, what you been doing?" I hugged him as he asked. Bad move. I was unaware that Chloe was back already and she was just down the corridor. She ran right past us, with what looked like, tears falling down her face.

"Clark, I've gotta speak to Chloe." I was about to go after her when Clark grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No, I kinda got you into this and I promised Chloe I would tell her if my dating status changed so I'll go." He quickly followed Chloe and I went into the girl's room. Lana was looking in the mirror, fixing her hair when I entered.

"Hey Lana." As soon as I said that, I could tell she was giving me the cold shoulder. What the hell did I do to her? She pushed right past me then nearly hit me with the door. I think she was intending to actually hit me with it though. I went over to the mirror and sorted my make-up. Whilst I was applying lip gloss, someone came into the toilets.

"You're Peyton Willis, right?" I nodded. I didn't know who she was but she certainly knew me. "Lauren Daniels. You're dating Clark Kent aren't you?" I knew someone was going to ask me this sooner or later, but I wasn't too sure that I should make it public yet.

"Yeah, sort of." I wasn't all that sure on what to say. I never knew if Clark wanted me telling people about our relationship yet.

"You're so lucky. Clark is like, the hottest guy in school! I would love to be you." Wow. Someone actually would want to be me. Well, only for my man but it was still pretty cool.

"Cool, thanks. I've gotta go. Talk to you later." Then I left the girl's room and looked for Clark. No sign of him anywhere. I checked _The Torch_ office, his locker, Pete's locker but he wasn't there. I couldn't even find Chloe. I thought she would be in the office but the only person who was there was some dude I never knew.

Well, I knew Clark had history first so I could meet up with him after that because we had social studies. I was in the library most of first period, since I had a free period, talking through the school's messaging system. It's like MSN, but without the hassle. Just before I was about to log off, Chloe came on. I tried talking to her but she never answered back. I gave up, left the library and went to Clark's locker. I knew he would come here before going to class. As I had predicted, after the bell rang Clark came straight to his locker.

"How was history?" I said it in a cute/girly was which made him giggle but then he stopped and looked at me seriously. "Bad time? And anyway what happened between you and Chloe?"

"She was total pissed. Then Lana came and made me leave Chloe alone, saying that I had hurt her a lot. Chicks." Poor, poor Clark. "So where have you been all period?"

"Library. Just surfing the web and everything." I looked around and the halls were completely empty. "C'mon, we better get to class Clark!"

We quickly walked to class until I started to feel really sick and I couldn't walk anymore. I fell to my knees. Clark tried to help me up but my legs always buckled. I could also feel the vomit coming to my mouth but nothing came out.

"Peyton, what's wrong?"

"I feel really, really sick. Like I'm going to throw up or something."

"I'll get the nurse, stay there." It's not like I was going anywhere. I was really weak. I slowly turned onto my side. Then I heard footsteps coming up behind. At first I thought it was Clark until the came closer and it sounded more like the clicking of high heels. The person started running a little. When they got to me, they turned around to face me.

"Oh my god, Peyton are you OK?" After that, I knew it was Chloe. I never spoke back, not because I didn't want to... I couldn't. The pain became too much for me so I fell into unconsciousness.

**----**

When I woke up, I was lying on an old, comfortable sofa. No-one thought about taking to a hospital, that's kinda stupid, huh? I didn't mind too much but I just really wanted to know where I was. It seemed all too familiar. Then I heard someone coming towards me. But it was more than one single person. I tried to speak but only a small, barely audible squeak came out. The people came around to the sofa and one of them crouched down in front of me. As they came down, I found out where I was. The Kent farm.

"Feeling better?" Clark asked as he moved some loose strands of my hair away from my face. He looked quite concerned about how I was. He's a really sweet and caring boyfriend. I mouthed the words 'Not really' but he never understood.

"Clark sweetie, I don't think she can speak right now. Just let Peyton rest the now." His mother told him. I took her advice myself and went back to sleep.

It was around 2am next time I woke up. The lamp on the table at the end of the sofa was still on and Clark had fallen asleep on the chair next to where I lying, with a book in his hands. I didn't want to disturb him but when I tried to get up; I fell over and hit him. He got up straight away because of the fright. He rubbed his eyes then helped me back onto my feet.

"Sorry," I whispered to him. I didn't want the whole house waking up because of me, the guest.

"It's alright Peyton. Why were you getting up anyway?"

"I kinda need to use the toilet." He looked a little embarrassed now but I wasn't too sure why.

"Oh, well... I'll help you upstairs." So, he took my hand, turned on the lights and led me upstairs. Clark must have thought I could go to the toilet on my own but he was wrong. I couldn't even sit down on my own.

"Uh Clark, could you... uh," I was red in the face now. I mean, asking my boyfriend to help me sit on the toilet. Totally embarrassed. "Help me in here...?"

"Huh?" He looked even more embarrassed now. "Sure." He slowly entered the bathroom and helped me sit whilst I took my trousers down. Luckily, he didn't look down there. Clark turned away when I got on the toilet and faced the wall. Holy sh!t. As I looked down at my underwear I saw that my period had started. Why does it come at the worst possible time? It must be a curse or something. All girls should get their periods at the most humiliating times. It really pissed me off but how was I suppose to tell Clark.

"Clark?" He never turned around to see me; he only just turned his head a little.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you have stuff like..." I couldn't believe I was asking him this. It was definitely weird. "...tampons or pads?" He looked confused. Man, did he even learn Sex Ed. in school? "You know... stuff for periods."

"Um... I'm not sure about that. I'll go ask my mom." Then he hurried off down the hall into his parents' bedroom. Leaving me sitting on a toilet. Sounds quite stupid when you put it like that, doesn't it? I heard Clark talking to his parents and then him and his folks walking back to the bathroom. Clark didn't come back in though, his mom did.

"Hi Mrs. Kent, sorry to bother you." She looked shattered and I was the one interrupting her sleep. But she didn't seem to mind that much.

"It's OK Peyton." She started looking through a cupboard on the far wall of the room and got out a packet of pads for me. "Right, are these alright for you to use because that's all I have." She showed me a pack of pads by a make I have never heard of but they were better than nothing.

"They're fine. Thanks Mrs. Kent." She handed me the packet then left the bathroom. I quickly put one of the pads on my underwear and slowly tried to stand up as I pulled my trousers up as well. It took sometime but I got up eventually. I flushed the toilet as Clark opened the door a little.

"It's safe now, right?" I giggled whilst he came in and hugged me. He pushed my elbow into my side which really hurt.

"Ouch." He could tell that I was in pain so he pulled away. He helped me down the stairs and then made some coffee. I sat down myself and got my cell phone out. 3 new text messages and 2 new voice messages. Someone really wanted to contact me. That's when it came to me. Dad. He's probably worried sick, looking for me. But it was too late now so I thought it would be better to wait until morning.

Clark finally brought some coffee through and I started drinking it. It was really creamy but way too sweet. But I still drank since I was quite thirsty. After I finished it, I went back to sleep.

**----**

In the morning, I woke myself up. I saw Clark getting ready for school, his mom making something in the kitchen and his dad drinking coffee whilst reading the paper. As I sat up, Clark noticed so he rushed right over to help me. He smiled and then he took my hand.

"Any better?" He asked as he checked the time again.

"Yeah, a lot better. I think I could even go to school." We both laughed a little until I stopped because of a huge pain, shooting up my side.

"Maybe we should keep the laughing to a minimum. And I think you should stay off school today." I took his advice. One more day wouldn't hurt, right? "I'll take you home if you want?"

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks Clark." I got my stuff then Clark helped me to the car. I didn't actually need the help, but he really wanted to make sure I stayed safe.

It never took long to get to my house. Once I got out of the car, Clark gave me a goodbye kiss then I headed for my house. The door was unlocked and when I went in, I noticed my dad lying on the couch, fast asleep. I walked over to him as quietly as possible and then took a seat at the chair beside the sofa, and patiently waited for him to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - I got this up as soon as I could. I've got school... again so updates might be a little slower. Sorry. Hope you enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

The next few days went pretty fast. I never went back to school the whole week, since my dad forced me not to. He took the rest of the week off work and Dylan came home from college for a few days too. Clark also came round everyday after school, always bringing a cappuccino with him. He knew that they were my favourite type of coffee. He brought my summer homework as well. I wasn't all that happy about that.

Everything was going great until the day of Lex's wedding. Clark was suppose to pick me up at two but he never showed. When I went to my car, I recognized the red pick-up coming down the road. Clark's truck. But it was heading towards the farm. I stuck my hand out trying to get whoever was driving's attention. It worked. They pulled over in front of my house and I saw that it was Mr. and Mrs. Kent in the truck.

"Mister and Missus Kent. Where's Clark?" I asked calmly.

"Still at the farm we think," Mrs. Kent told me. "Hop in Peyton." I done as she said and went into the truck.

As we were driving to the farm, there was some sort of explosion happening from that way. Suddenly a huge wave of... energy or something, came heading towards it. It hit the truck as Mr. Kent tried swerving to miss it. The truck flipped over. I didn't scream though, which was something I usually done... a lot. I stayed as calm as I could. Mr. and Mrs. Kent were knocked out cold. Then I heard the car door opening, or at least that's what I thought. I looked to my side and saw Clark, covered in dust and dirt, holding the car door in his hands. He lifted me out of the truck and onto the ground. Then, I quickly got my cell out and called 911. I knew someone had to do it and Clark was a little preoccupied. Ambulances got here quickly and took the Kent's to Smallville medical centre. I quickly called my dad, and then he came and took Clark and I to the medical centre.

Once we got there, I followed Clark to where his father was. They quietly spoke to each other until a doctor came out of Mrs. Kent's room. I watched as the doctor told Mr. Kent that his wife had lost the baby. I was devastated. I glanced over to see Clark and he was frozen.

"Clark, I'm really sorry." That was all I could say to him. He had just lost his little brother or sister. Just like that. In a way I knew how he felt, but when I lost my little brother, I was seven.

"That's not gonna bring the baby back, is it?" What the hell was wrong with him? I was only trying to be sympathetic. I knew that wouldn't bring the baby back but that's what people are suppose to say when you lose someone. "I'm going."

"Where? Clark, I'm coming with you!" He started walking away from me so I ran after him.

"Peyton, I need to be alone right now." Once he got outside, he super-sped away. He was really stubborn. I hated that about him.

I got my cell out and called my dad to come pick me up. He got to the medical centre pretty quickly then he took me to the Kent farm. That's where I thought Clark would be. As people told me when I was a little kid, it's better being with someone you know when someone passes away than being alone. When we got to the farm, my dad pulled up in front of the barn. I said goodbye to him as I got out the car, then he drove off.

I looked all over the farm and finally saw where Clark was. He was standing in front of where his storm cellar once was. I ran over to where he was, not overdoing myself. All that was left of the cellar was the wooden stairs. The rest was rubble and dust.

"What happened Clark?" He ignored me until I went down the stairs, grabbed his shirt and turned him to face me. He had tears trickling down his cheeks. I hugged him, and he let his head fall onto my shoulder. "You've always got me Clark. I love you."

"I love you too Peyton." I ran my hands through his hair then kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be back in a little while, OK?"

"Sure Clark. I'll be in the loft." He gently kissed me on the lips then super-sped away. But I didn't know what he was going to do.

I first noticed Clark was back when I heard an engine starting outside. I looked out the window and saw him pushing an old, worn-out motorcycle. I quickly went outside and stopped in front of Clark.

"Are you going somewhere?" I didn't want him to leave but I knew if he was going to leave, no-one could stop him.

"I'm leaving this place. My parents hate me, there's no point in staying here." Where was this coming from? The Clark Kent I knew would never say these things or even think them. He turned away for a moment then faced me again. "Come with me."

"What?" Go with him? Go with him?!? Is he mad?

"Come with me. We can start a new life wherever the road takes us." He actually meant it. I didn't want him to go alone so I decided to go with him.

"OK Clark, I'll go with you." I got onto the motorcycle, put a helmet on and wrapped my arms around his waist. He started up the engine and we left Smallville.

Six or seven hours later, we got to the most expensive hotel in Metropolis. Clark asked me to wait outside for a few minutes and when he came back, he was carrying a bag full of money. We checked in then went to our room. I threw my handbag on the bed and looked at Clark in anger.

"You stole money?" I knew he did. What other way can a person get lots and lots of money in zero to five seconds?

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" What's the big deal he asks? He's stealing someone else'sfcuking money. Now I knew that something was seriously wrong.

"It's not yourfcuking money! You stole that from someone else!" I couldn't keep all my anger in. But Clark on the other hand, didn't seem to care on bit. He came towards and started kissing me but I pulled away.

"What's wrong now? Are you scared of me?" To tell the truth, I was kind of scared. He was a whole different person now.

"Why would I be scared?" I fell onto the bed behind me and moved my hair away from my face.

"Because I could really hurt you if I wanted."

"Are you threatening me? You sick bastard." He had changed for the worse. Threatening me? How low is that?

"No, I'm not threatening you. You're suppose to be my girlfriend."

"And what's that suppose to mean? Am I suppose to do whatever you say?"

"Of course. Well, I'm going out for a little while. I hope you start acting normal before I come back. See ya!" And with that, he left the hotel room.

I watched TV most of the time he was away. Clark was out for a few hours so I had sometime to myself. Before he did leave, he took a handful of bills out of the bag. There must have been thousands in the bag but I never took any money from it.

At around eight, Clark finally came back. He had a few grocery bags with him. He went through to the kitchen and put some of the things in the refrigerator. I followed him to the kitchen. I saw what he was putting in the fridge... beer. Since when did the dude drink? I tried to see what else what in the bags but Clark stopped me before I had the change.

"I don't think so. Hey, why don't you go through and watch TV? Do you want a beer?" He's offering me beer?

"Sure, thanks Clark." I might as well have one, right? I went through and crashed on the sofa. Then Clark came back through with two beers. One for me and one for himself.

All night I drank the beer. Clark had bought about six boxes of the stuff. I couldn't stop myself from drinking it all. He started making out with me when I was half drunk. Then he took me into the bed when I was completely drunk. He took advantage of me, I know that for certain. He got me drunk then practically forced me to have sex with him. But I couldn't even remember it all the next morning. The whole night was a blur to me.

When I woke up the next morning, my head was aching, I reeked and I felt like I was going to throw up. Clark was awake before me When he noticed I was up, he sat behind me, hugged me and started kissing my neck. He smelt really bad too. He must've drank more than me.

"Clark…" I started but he stopped me before I could go on.

"It's Kal, remember?" Kal? Since when did he get called Kal?

"Sorry, must have forgotten or something. So… what the hell happened last night?" As I said before, I couldn't remember anything that happened at this time.

"We had a few drinks, watched a couple of movies then called it a night." I believed him for once.

"Really?" He nodded then continued kissing my neck. Whoa, I must've drank was too much last night."

"Nah, you look really sexy when you're pissed. Do you wanna go to a club tonight?" I shook my head. I still felt really ill. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Sure Cla..." He gave me an evil look when I was about to say Clark. "I mean Kal." It took a little bit of getting use to, calling him Kal.

That night, Clark took me to the biggest night club in Metropolis. Club Atlantis. I couldn't even believe he got us in. Once we were in, Clark took me to the bar. He bought me a vodka and soda then we took a seat. When Clark went back up to the bar, I saw another girl making a move on him. Then some dude took a seat beside me.

"Hey. Has anyone told you that you're very sexy?" Is he trying to hit on me? Pathetic.

"As a matter of fact people have told me that. Thanks for asking." I gave him a fake smile, turned away and took a slip of my drink.

"I'm Damien, but you can call me 'devil'. So, what's your name? God, can't this guy take a hint?

"Uh… Jamie." As if I was going to give him my real name.

"Jamie… isn't that a guys name?" By this time, Clark had came back and was standing behind 'devil'.

"What the hell are you doing with my girl?" Clark grabbed the dude by his sleeve and threw him against the wall, hard. Then went over and lifted him up again. After that, he punched the guy in the face twice then dropped him onto the ground. I walked over to Clark and pulled him to face me.

"What thefcuk was that for? You're gonna get us kicked out!" This guy wasn't the boy I fell in love with. He was some sick freak.

"Chill out baby. No-one checks out my girl but me." He moved in to kiss me but I quickly moved away. "##### sake Peyton! I thought you were my girlfriend. Guess not." He turned to leave to I grabbed his shirt.

"Kal, I am your girlfriend but you're treating me like I don't have any feelings. Newsflash! I do." A smug grin appeared on his face. I couldn't take anymore. "Know what? I'm out. Come fine me after you have a reality check." I got the key to the hotel and motorcycle then left Clark at the nightclub.

When I got back to the hotel room, my cell phone was ringing. I looked at the screen and saw it was Chloe calling. I pressed the busy button then put my cell off. I checked the time. 12.23am. I stripped into my underwear and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I've made Red K a little different in my fic. It still makes Clark do all same things the real stuff does but after he takes the ring off, he forgets everything that's happened. That should clear up any confusion about it.**

* * *

I woke up quite early the next morning. Clark must of came back late because he was still fully clothed, and had fallen asleep on the sofa. I just ignored him and went into the kitchen. Looking through the fridge and cupboards, trying to find something to eat, I stumbled across something I didn't want to see. A bag of dope or something, with some paper to wrap the stuff in beside it. Since when did Clark smoke dope or whatever the hell it was? This was not like the Clark Kent I fell in love with. This guy was some sick monster.

"What are you doing snooping through my stuff?" I froze. I had just found my boyfriend's stash of dope and he had caught me. I slowly turned to face him, with the bag of drugs still in my hand.

"I think the question is, what thefcuk are you doing with drugs?" He looked really angry now. He grabbed my arm and put a tight grip on it, which hurt me a lot. I went to slap him across the face with my other free hand but he took it before I had the chance. "Let me go you freak!" That set him right off. Clark lifted me off the ground then threw me into the wall at the other side of the room.

"That's what you get for calling me a freak, bitch." I put my hand to the back of my head and felt something. Blood. Then I looked all over my body and saw cuts everywhere. Clark walked over to me. I looked up at him and he started clutching his chest, in pain I think. He ripped his shirt off and I saw a huge scar on his chest. It started glowing red. Clark tried to pull the ring off, and once he did, the scar stopped glowing. He threw the ring to the other side of the room then rushed to my side. "Peyton, are you alright?"

"Get lost Kal. I'm fine, OK?" He looked puzzled after I called him Kal. But he still tried to help me but I slapped him.

"What was that for? Who's Kal and where are we?" Clark was really confused, but I didn't buy his little 'act'.

"Quit playing dumb Kal. You know the answers to those questions." My head was aching not. I felt like I was gonna puke. Clark still wanted to help me but I pulled away from him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Peyton. Explain to me... please?"

"No way! You..." I couldn't stay awake anymore. The pain was all too much for me to handle. Darkness slowly covered my mind. Last thing I remember hearing was Clark shouting "Oh my god." Then I fell in unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I was lying in a hospital bed (for like, the 4th or 5th time this month). No sign of Clark anywhere. That made me feel a bit safer. I tried to sit up but all the tubes connected to me were in the way. I looked around the room but no-one was there.

Then I heard the door creak a little so I quickly turned to see who was there, forgetting that it was my head what was in the most pain. I gritted my after that, doing my best not to scream at the top of my voice. The person who entered my room was male, quite tall, light brown hair, a bit stubble on his chin and was holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Miss Willis? Is that correct?" I guessed he was a doctor. He was wearing the right clothes anyway.

"Uh... yeah, that's right." He started writing something on his clipboard then he looked back at me and smiled.

"Well, Miss Willis, you've sustained a few head injuries, you also have a few minor cuts and bruises but apart from that you seen to be pretty well. Would you like any visitors to come in?" Visitors? Oh, Clark probably waited for me. Even though he was the one who done all this to me in the first place. "A young man is quite eager to see you." Eager to see me? After all he put me through? Well, I'm guessing he did bring me here.

"Uh... sure. Let him in." The doctor nodded then left the room. A few minutes later, Clark entered. He pulled the closest chair up to my bed then he gave me a puppy dog look. That always worked on me and he knew it.

"Peyton, please tell me what you were talking about earlier," he asked, sounding concerned. He really couldn't remember anything. Because if he could, I don't think he would have brought me to the hospital or he wouldn't want me to tell him so badly.

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure, go right ahead." I thought about asking him what he was talking about in his dreams. Ever since we got to Metropolis, Clark shouted things in his sleep. Usually about someone or something with the name Jor-El.

"Who's Jor-El?" Clark's expression quickly turned into fear. Maybe this dude was a threat to Clark and his family.

"How do you know about Jor-El?"

"You kept screaming his or her name when you were asleep."

"I can't say anything here. Come on, I'll get you out of here." He started ripping out all the tubes connected to my body. I could feel each of them coming out, and that was sore. Then he lifted me into his arms and super-sped back to the hotel room.

"Remember when I told about myself. My true self." I nodded then Clark continued. "Well, Jor-El is my biological father. And he keeps trying to get me to do what he wants me to." Whoa. That's rough.

"I'd hate someone trying to control my life like that. So, does the ring have something to do with you being a total ###### up jerk or was it Jor-El making you like that?" He started to look confused again.

"Ring? Wait, what colour was the jewel in the ring?" How'd he know that the ring had a jewel in it?

"Um... red I think. But what does the colour have to do with your bizarre attitude?"

"The class ring..." He mumbled under his voice, just loud enough for me to hear. "Uh... know how I told you that I can't be hurt or killed?" I nodded in agreement. "Well, the green meteor rocks hurt me a lot. And the jewel in that ring affects me mentally. It makes me do things that I wouldn't normally do."

"I don't get it. A little rock makes you go physco and crazy and junk?" That just soundedfcuked up to me. I know _I_ was affected by the meteor rocks but they hurt him. Strange.

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird but it's true." I kinda believed him now, but I was wanting to find out more about Clark's real father Jor-El.

"So, what should I call you, Kal or Clark?"

"Clark, please!" I laughed a little then gave Clark a kiss on the cheek.

"How'd you find out about your real father? Did he like, talk to you somehow?" He looked a bit uneasy now. Maybe he doesn't like talking about his biological parents. "But you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's OK. You remember that explosion that happened on my farm."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I kinda used a kryptonite key to blow up the spaceship I was brought here in. Jor-El was using that to contact me." Freaky. That would really scare me if someone done that to me.

"Scary. So what about your biological mother?"

"I've never spoken to her before. I don't even know her name."

"That's rough, not knowing her and all."

"Kinda but if she's anything like Jor-El; I don't want to know her." I would be like that too. "Do you wanna go back to Smallville?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Of course I want to." Clark kissed me on the lips then we left the hotel room.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated this story in ages, I've kinda had writers block but I'm back! Enjoy!

* * *

Once we got into Smallville, Clark didn't want to go back to the farm yet. I could understand that. So we went to my house instead but that was a bad idea too. I had been away for a little while and never called once. My dad went crazy. I tried making up a story but he never bought it. He sent me to my room, such an old punishment. Clark followed me upstairs and into my bedroom. We sat down on my bed and started kissing passionately. It was simply amazing. He was such a great kissed. Then after we both pulled away, Clark grabbed his ears in pain.

"Whoa, Clark. What's wrong with you?" I held him at his sides because he was about to fall off the bed. Then he started shaking violently so I couldn't keep my hold on him anymore. I had to do something but knowing about Clark's abilities, I knew calling for an ambulance wouldn't help. I ran downstairs to get the phone and saw that my dad had gone out. Then I quickly dialled the Kent's but no-one answered. Holy sh!t. Clark was really hurt and I was completely lost. As I got back to my room and opened the door, Clark was gone.

Right I knew that Clark could run at the speed of light but he was just in a lot of pain. How could he recover so quickly? Maybe it was a fluke or maybe he was playing some fcuked up joke on me and if he was, he would be in so much trouble. All the places I thought he could have gone rushed through my mind. The caves? The farm? Smallville High? That coffee shop he always tells me about, The Talon? I had to check all of these places, starting with the caves. I quickly grabbed my cars keys from my bag, headed outside and went into my dad's other car. Then I headed for the caves.

When I arrived at the caves, I ran right through to the section where that dent in the wall was and there he was. Standing in front of the wall, stark naked. What a great view! Wait, back to the real deal. He must have heard me coming because he had now turned to face me. Clark looked more confused than I felt. I went towards him and took his hand but he never took mine.

"Are you alright Clark?" He edged away from me then turned away. Clark was really scaring me now. He did know who I was before but now, he was completely blank. He finally opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. "Clark? It's me, Peyton, your girlfriend."

"Peyton?" He whispered as he turned around and stared at me. At least he could speak. I started walking around him, trying to see if these were any scars or cuts on him. Nothing. This frightened me a lot. Something must have happened to Clark down here and I had to find out what. "Peyton... girlfriend?" He said to himself quietly. Clark was also trying to figure out what was happening around him. "Jor-El."

That really helped. Clark told me what Jor-El was like and I didn't want that son of a bitch ruining my relationship with Clark. Even thought I've only vaguely heard about Clark's birth father, from what I _have_ heard, he's not the model father. I looked to Clark again and now he was examining the paintings on the cave walls. He looked really cute when he was confused. I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Are you cold Clark?" He shook his head. "Oh, alright. C'mon, we'll go to the farm. I think you could do with some... clothes." I took a hold of his hand then lead him to the car. I got a blanket out of the trunk and put it over him. He had to cover up.

"I'm gonna take you back to the farm Clark. Your 'rents will know what's happening with you." Yes, I was well aware that I was practically talking to myself but I had to break the silence. Clark was trying to figure out how the car was moving I think. He looked pretty amazed, and then he looked to the back and saw another vehicle behind us. Man, this guy got amused very easily. "Just a few minutes and you'll be in a safe place." I was actually trying to reassure myself. I was absolutely terrified. But like I had said earlier, we were at the farm in a few minutes. I turned the engine off then helped Clark out of the car and took him into the house. As I walked in, Mrs. Kent noticed us straight away and rushed over to help.

"Clark!" She hugged him tightly but he never responded. Mrs. Kent pulled away, with the looks of worry and confusion on her face. "Peyton, what happened?"

"Well...uh..." It took me a while to bring myself to explain what happened but it eventually came out. "Clark decided to come back to Smallville but he didn't want to go here first so we went to my house. Then Clark starting holding his ears in pain so I left him in my room whilst I tried to call here but no-one answered. Once I went back to my room, he was gone so I went to the caves. When I got there, Clark was standing in front of the dent in the wall, completely naked. And he couldn't remember anything... except..." Should I tell her? It might freak her out but... she is Clark's mom, she has a right to know. "He said his biological father's name without me mentioning anything about the guy."

"Oh no, not now." Mrs. Kent mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear. "I'll go get Jonathon. Make sure Clark doesn't leave." She commanded.

Clark was now trying to read a school book... upside down. I went over beside him and turned the book the right way for him but I don't think it helped every much. Then he dropped the book and picked up a pen off the coffee table. I followed him upstairs into his bedroom and he started drawing on a notebook which was left on his desk. I looked over his shoulder. He started writing or drawing some crazy symbols I had seen somewhere before. Then I heard Mr. Kent shouting as he and his wife entered the house. I called back to them, signalling where we were. They quickly got to the room and when they did, Clark stopped drawing, stood up and faced us.

"Clark, son, what happened at the caves?" His father asked, trying not to annoy Clark. But Clark just kept a blank expression on his face. "Clark?"

Suddenly, Clark shot out his arm and grabbed his father by the throat, then lifted him a few inches off the ground. He started screaming in pain. Then, Clark quickly turned his head and started staring towards me. Now I was really scared. Clark released his father and let him fall to the ground, and then he came over to me. I edged backwards until I felt the wall behind me. "Clark... Clark, please... please don't hurt anyone. I love you." I was on my knees now, tears running down my face. Slowly lifting my head up, my eyes met with his. He had a smirk over his face and that scared me even more.

"Clark Kent is no more but he still had human feelings for you." Instead of being scared, I became very confused. Why was he referring to himself in the third person? He _is_ Clark Kent.

"What the fcuk do you mean? You _are_ Clark Kent!" He laughed a little then lifted me up onto my feet. Then he pulled me into a kiss but I pushed away. I knew that this wasn't my boyfriend. This wasn't Clark Kent.

"You know, I don't even know why he put up with you for so long. Oh wait... now I do. That night in Metropolis. That amazing night." That set me right off. I slapped him across the face and ran out of the room. He followed me, but he didn't use his super-speed since he had no idea where I was going. I ran right outside and to the barn.

Before we went to Metropolis, Clark had shown me where he kept some green meteor rock and I knew that I had to use that on him. As I got up to the loft, I franticly searched for the lead box until a large hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Clark, please. Don't do anything you'll regret." Before I could get the green meteor rock, Clark super-sped to where he hid the box and threw it out of the loft. Then he pushed me into the wall behind me. I thought it was going to collapse but luckily it didn't. That smirk was still stuck on his face and it was still scaring the hell out of me. I knew if I tried to run away again, he would just follow me, knowing that I couldn't harm him. "Clark! Just... just leave me alone!" He took my arm with a tight hold and threw me to the stairs. I nearly tripped backwards. Then I ran towards him but he threw me again and this time, I fell over the ledge and onto my back.

After around ten minutes of lying on the ground, Clark sped down the stairs and bent down beside me. But the difference now was he didn't have a smirk across his face, he looked concerned about me. "Peyton, I'm so sorry. Something came over me and I couldn't control myself." He quickly helped me sit up and lifted me in his arms. "I'll take you back to my house, OK?" I didn't dare argue back in case Clark went all crazy again.

The pain in my back was getting worse now. I wish I could have passed out but my body wouldn't let me. Once Clark got me into the house, he gently laid me down on the sofa and called on his parents. They came down cautiously in case their son tried to hurt them again. "Mom, dad, I'm so sorry for what I did. I couldn't stop myself." How can't a guy stop himself from doing some twisted and up things?

"What do you mean sweetie?" His mother asked, sounding quite concerned.

"Well, I could see and hear what I was doing and saying but I had no self-control over myself." Gee, that really makes everything more clear.

"So, who was controlling you then?"

"I don't know mom. It was really weird." Weird? Weird! This was freaking me out!

"OK Clark, don't worry baby."

"But mom, I could have hurt dad or Peyton a lot more if I didn't snap out of it quicker." He was right you know. I forced myself to stand and walked over to Clark.

"Don't blame yourself Clark, I knew it wasn't you." I think everyone knew that but I just wanted to make it clearer. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him then kissed me gently on the head. His parents smiled slightly as they looked at each other.

"Thanks babe." I giggled a little then Clark became a bit more serious after he saw the look on his parents faces. "Uh... I'm gonna take Peyton to the hospital, just to get checked-out."

"OK son and don't be home too late!" His father shouted back as Clark and I walked out of the house and into the red pick-up truck I came to love.

Clark never spoke much when he took me to the hospital because he was probably still confused about what happened earlier, much like myself. I couldn't stand the tension between us now so I came out with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Did you actually mean that?" I looked at him after I asked him this.

"Mean what? You mean about the Metropolis thing I somehow brought up?" God, this guy is the slowest person ever.

"Yeah. That kinda hurt me."

"I didn't even know about that, what did it mean?"

"Well..." I didn't want to retell that day but since Clark could actually remember, I might as well. "You bought beer so I thought I might as well drink some. But them I drank a little too much and you kinda... took advantage of me and forced me into having sex with you." I could look at him now so I started staring at my feet.

"Really? I'm so sorry Peyton."

"I knew that it wasn't you Clark, no need to be sorry." He took the hand which was closest to me off the steering wheel and took mine. In just a few minutes, we arrived at Smallville medical centre. Clark helped me inside and sat me down in the accident & emergency area then told a nurse about me. But just like any other hospital, they were quite busy so I had to wait a while.

"Miss Willis?" A doctor called after forty-five minutes of waiting. Clark helped me up then we went into the doctor's office. It was pretty messy. Files lying all over the place. I took a seat at his table whilst Clark stood behind me. "So, what seems to be wrong Miss Willis?"

"It's my back. I fell down the stairs and landed very it." I hated lying but if I _did_ tell the truth, it could get Clark into trouble.

"Ok. Follow me to x-ray and you can get checked out." I stood up and followed the doctor to the x-ray room but Clark went back into the waiting room.

It took ten minutes to take a few x-rays and once it was done, I went back to the waiting. Clark had gone but I didn't know where. I went to the reception area to see if they knew.

"Excuse me; did the young man who brought me in leave?" The woman behind the desk put down the phone that was in her hand and turned towards me.

"Who? Clark Kent?" I nodded. "No, he just went for a wonder around the place. He'll find someone he knows somewhere in here."

"Small town." We said simultaneously. That's what everyone around Smallville said. "Thanks for the info." I gave her a friendly smile then sat back down. After another twenty minutes of waiting, the same doctor that spoke to me earlier, called on me again.

"Ok Miss Willis, your back is mildly bruised but nothing major is hurt. You should be fine." Thank god.

"Thanks for the good news."

"Well, you're good to go miss." With everything cleared up, I left his office and looked for Clark. He was just about to go in an elevator when I found him.

"Looking for anyone in particular?" I walked out to him and kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder then pulled me into the elevator, which had just arrived.

"Going to see how Dr. Bryce is doing, after what happened." Clark told me that the plane that was taking Lex and Dr. Bryce on their honeymoon crashed somewhere. Lex was missing.

Once we got to the correct floor, Clark went over to speak to a nurse he knew and asked where Dr. Bryce was. I stood against a wall close by when a stretcher rushed past me. The person who was on it looked very familiar. Then it came to me. It was my dad. Well, that's what I thought. Clark came back and saw that I looked worried.

"Peyton? What's wrong?" He held my hand tightly and lifted me head up to look at him.

"I think... I think that was my dad."


End file.
